Entitlement
by Ms.Hale
Summary: Edward Mason's underprivileged life is turned upside down when he, along with his three friends Bella, Renesme and Jacob, decide to abduct five rich college kids and hold them for ransom. When blood is shed and his perfect plan goes terribly wrong, Edward must fight to stay one step ahead of his own twisted game.
1. Prologue: Part One

**Based off of the movie: The Entitled (Twilight Version)  
**

**Prologue: Part One**

Edward sat with his leg crossed over the other as he grabbed his résumé from Mr. Archer. He carefully placed his résumé inside his empty briefcase.

"You should receive an answer by the end of next week." Mr. Archer informed, watching as Edward collected his things.

"I didn't get the job." Edward sighed, turning to face the manager, "Did I?"

Mr. Archer stared down at the ground as Edward immediately approached his desk.

"Please! Just give me a chance! I _really _need this job!" he pleaded, setting his briefcase down, "I'll work for lower pay. I'll start immediately. Anything, I just really need this job!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Mason, but my decision is final." Mr. Archer informed, shaking his head, "Times have changed. You're a college student, we want college graduates, who are a bit more reliable. Try applying for the intern position."

"You don't get paid for the intern position though." he whispered, grabbing onto the handle of his briefcase, "I really need the money. I'm not like most college kids, I'm reliable, I'm punctual, and I'm trustworthy!"

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final." the manager asserted, nodding towards the door, giving a hint for Edward to leave.

Edward Mason, a college senior at Seattle University left out of Washington Federal Savings, the same way he came in; broke and unemployed. He approached the bike rack and used the key on his key-chain to unlock it. Edward kicked the kickstand up before hopping onto the bike.

This was his fourth job interview. Neither of them were successful, but he really needed the money. The Washington sky turned a dark gray before it unleashed gallons of raindrops onto the busy streets of Seattle. Soon enough Edward slid his bike to a stop outside of his mother's house.

Bella stood outside under the porch shade as she waited for her boyfriend to return. Isabella Swan, a college senior at Seattle University, who also happens to be Edward's fiancée.

"How did it go?" she asked, watching as her boyfriend shook his head.

"I didn't get the job." he whispered, stepping under the porch shade.

"What are you going to do?" she wondered, holding open the screen door.

"I don't know Bell." he answered, pulling her dry body into a hug, "I honestly don't know."

Bella pulled away from her soaked boyfriend before handing him the mail.

"What are you going to do about those?" she questioned, watching his facial expression change as he flipped through the mail.

"We can't get kicked out." he sighed, tossing the mail towards the furthest wall, "All of that mail was bills and the last letter was a foreclosure notice. Is she awake?"

Bella ran her fingers through her long brunette hair before nodding her head.

"She just ate. I made her some chicken noodle soup." Bella informed, feeling Edward's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you." Edward replied, pecking the back of her head, "You asked me what am I going to do, but I don't want to have to go to that. That has got to be a last resort."

"We're at the last resort Edward! We have no other options! We already took out a loan! We owe the bank over one-hundred thousand in student loans. This house is literally falling apart and it's about to be foreclosed! Not to mention, we can't even afford your mother's medication!" Bella shouted, blinking back the tears that threatened to come out, "I'm in Edward. I'll always support you. If you want to do it, we'll do it, if you don't, we'll figure out another way to get some money."

Edward pulled his arms from around his girlfriend's waist. He glanced around his home, he could hear raindrops leaking into the house.

"Do you think she wants company?" Edward asked, heading for the stairs.

"She always wants your company Edward." Bella answered, staring down at the ground, "Hurry up the stairs, the creaking they make drives me insane."

Bella's parents died her freshman year in college in a car accident. They drove all the way from Arizona to visit her at college, but on there way back they were involved in a major highway accident. Since then Elizabeth, her boyfriend's mother took her under her wing.

Edward knocked softly onto his mother's bedroom door.

"Come in." she whispered, before immediately coughing right after.

"No luck?" she asked, patting the empty spot next to her on the bed.

"No luck." he answered, crawling onto his mother's bed.

"Sweetheart if there is one thing I love about you, it's your determination." Elizabeth asserted, grabbing her water bottle off of the end table, "You deserve a break. Lay down and close your eyes."

* * *

After Edward locks his bike up on the bicycle rail, he heads towards the courtyard to meet up with Bella, Renesme and Jacob.

Edward could hear laughing behind him. It pained him to see other people so happy when his life was in misery. He walked through the student parking lot, before stopping to stare at Riley Biers leaning against his new red Mercedes. Four girls stood around his car as he flirted with each one of them. Money did mean happiness. His family seemed to have a lot of it. Every week he basically drove a new car to school, while Edward rides his bike everyday.

Riley's four best friends soon approached him. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Alice Brandon and Emmett Cullen. They've never had to work for anything a day in their life. Everything was handed to them on a silver platter. Edward would bet money, if he had any, that they probably even bathed in money. Riley, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice knew each other since they were toddlers. Their parents were even good friends. Rich people always seemed to flock towards each other.

Riley Biers, senior at Seattle University and the son of Grant Biers. Grant Biers is a very successful stockbroker. His mother, Diana, died of cancer, when he was at the tender age of six, leaving behind every dime she earned as vice president of Washington Federal Savings to her son, Riley. Grant was already making big bucks to support himself and his son. Out of everything to worry about in life, money was one thing Riley Biers never has to think about, and girls was the second. As long as he has money, he'll have girls. Riley knew that and he flaunted it. Riley drove around in cars that hasn't even made it to stores. Out of his friends, Riley would be the first to remind the help or less-fortunate of who he was and how much he's worth.

Emmett Cullen, senior at Seattle University and the son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle Cullen, is a heart surgeon at Washington Medical Center. Esme Cullen, is an anesthesiologist also at Washington Medical Center. Emmett is less obnoxious than Riley. He may not defend people against Riley, but he never insulted anyone. At least not to their faces… He does love flaunting his money like Riley. In a simple coffee shop, he would pull out a roll of hundreds just so everyone would look in envy. Emmett's dating Rosalie and has been since freshman year of high school. They were the power couple in high school, especially since Riley was the ladies man and Jasper and Alice didn't start dating until freshman year of college. Emmett always threw the best parties, mainly because his parents were never home. Doctors were always on call, day and night. Emmett never complained, he used it to his advantage. Every night, school nights included, he would throw a party. Giving Riley another opportunity to get laid with a different girl. Emmett never had anything to worry about and he never will, not as long as his parents are the top doctors at the best hospital in Seattle. He has everything, the money, the friends, the girl, the cars. And just like Riley, he'll never have anything to worry about.

Jasper and Rosalie Hale, both seniors at Seattle University, and the children of Bradley and Rebecca Hale. Bradley Hale, a very wealthy and successful judge in the state of Washington. Rebecca Hale, a popular fashion designer, who inherited billions from her father. Rebecca Worthington (maiden name) was the daughter of Nicholas Worthington. In his will, he left his two corporations, Worthington Consulting and Worthington Worldwide to his daughter. The Hales don't have to work if they didn't want to. They would be set financially for the rest of their lives, their grandchildren's' lives and even their great-grandchildren. The Hales were the wealthiest of the group, but no one ever brought it up. The rich were in one group and everyone else was just in another. They never talk about money with each other, only with those who makes a salary that doesn't compare to theirs. Rosalie Hale would be considered the nicest one of the group. She can be mean when provoked, but she doesn't insult the less-fortunate or laugh when one of her friends do. On a good day, she would even jump to their defense. She's the party-goer and the wild one, but she knows how to be the perfect angel mommy raised in public. Jasper Hale doesn't insult people like Riley does, but he does instigate it. He would point out the imperfections of any and everyone. Sometimes even himself. Jasper doesn't insult people to their faces, he finds it more pleasurable to do it behind their backs. Back in high school, they were the rich twins who were always color coordinated. Students wanted to be friends with them, and siblings wanted to be just like them.

Last, but definitely not least, Alice Brandon, also a senior at Seattle University. She is the daughter of Pierce and Jillian Brandon. Pierce Brandon, the mayor of Seattle and Jillian Brandon a stay at home mom. Pierce made enough money to support himself, his wife, and his daughter. Pierce had the worst kind of wealth. The wealth that is based on the people. Election just passed and he earned himself a couple more years of infinite wealth, but what happens when those years are up. He'll still be wealthy, just on limited wealth. He'll have the retirement money from his terms. Pierce preferred women who stayed in the house and cooked and cleaned. Jillian was the perfect woman for him, because she preferred men who worked, while she stayed at home to cook and clean. Alice loved the title of mayor's daughter. All she had to do was flash her name around and she could easily get out of a ticket. Alice's father wasn't as rich as the Hales' but that's only because they had multiple incomes. Alice did in fact have more leniency than everyone else because of who she was the daughter of, it just made being rich that much more fun. When Riley would insult or tease someone, she would always be the first to laugh and the last to stop. She made sure everyone heard her, because she always found it funny how people were limited to the things they did because of money.

"What are you looking at?" Riley spat, as his friends all turned to look at Edward.

Edward quickly turned around and headed in the direction of the courtyard. He could hear Alice laughing as she held hands with Jasper. He could feel Rosalie staring at him, with no hint of amusement on her face, as she leaned into the chest of her boyfriend.

"What took you so long?" Bella exclaimed, sliding over to allow Edward to sit next to her.

"I got distracted." he muttered, averting his eyes to the right to see Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Riley walking with a group of followers laughing at their every joke.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked, making his presence known, as he dropped the newspaper onto the center of the table.

"I don't want to." Edward answered, staring down at the large picture that covered the front page, "I have to."

"Edward you know we're in." Renesme asserted, as Bella and Jacob nodded along to back her up, "And in the process we'll be able to teach those spoiled brats a lesson.."

Edward picked up the newspaper and stared down at the large cover photo. Pierce Brandon, Bradley Hale, Carlisle Cullen, and Grant Biers stood in thousand dollar suits, smiling from ear to ear. The article was mainly an interview of each of them about how they made it big, their careers, their family life, and their spring break plans.

"So it's final?" Bella asked, taking the newspaper from Edward.

"Yeah." Edward answered, staring off at the five rich kids joke around, "It's final."

**Review:**

**This is a story idea I've been thinking about for some time. I'm hoping you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy typing it. :-)  
**

**-Tiffany.  
**


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**Prologue: Part Two**

**Read and Review :-)  
**

Rosalie walked down the long hallway in her mansion, with more skin shown than covered. Her short black shorts covered only half of her thigh and her black tank top, with her name going across the front in rhinestones stuck to her upper frame.

"Mom!" Rosalie shouted, checking her parents' bedroom, "Where are you?"

"Dining room!" Rebecca hollered, flipping through fashion sketches.

Rosalie walked down the stairs to see the house busier than downtown Seattle during rush-hour. Maids were cleaning, the butler was standing next to the door doing absolutely nothing, Rebecca's assistant, was pacing back and forth while arguing with someone on the phone, the pool boy was late once again and rushing to the backdoor, and lastly the cook and his assistants were loading groceries into the house.

Rosalie walked into the dining room to see her mother and brother. Jasper sat in his boxers and tank top while drinking his power protein smoothie the chef whipped up for him. Rebecca flipped through her designs as Laura, her assistant rolled in a rack full of her new designs.

"Sweetheart, what do you think of these?" Rebecca wondered, holding up two hangers of two different dresses, "If you had to model one, which one would you choose?"

"I like the one on the left." Rose answered, leaning onto the table to grab an apple from the fruit bowl, "The other one looks like something grandma would wear."

Rosalie flopped into the seat next to her brother before biting down onto the apple. Maria set Rosalie's mango smoothie down in front of her on the table.

"Thank you." Rose whispered, while bringing the glass up to her mouth.

Maria nodded her head before exiting the dining room.

"Rose! Jasper! Where are your rich asses?" Riley shouted, entering the mansion with Emmett and Alice.

"Ms. Rosalie and Mr. Jasper are in the dining room." the butler answered, closing the door behind them.

Rebecca sat up and crossed her arms. She leaned back to stare at the three teenagers who made the most unsophisticated entrance.

"Sorry Mrs. H." Riley murmured, noticing Rebecca glare at him as he entered.

Rosalie and Jasper laughed as they watched their best friends reaction. Alice, Emmett and Riley quickly took hold of seats before Maria rushed out with a tray of their favorite smoothies.

"Are you all excited to go to the lake house for spring break?" Rebecca asked, excitedly, closing her portfolio, "Here Laura." she paused as her assistant took hold of them, "Get Felix and Demetri. Tell them to take this rack upstairs."

"Not really. We've done this since we were six. It's getting old." Jasper answered, finishing off the rest of his smoothie.

"Well, perk up! We're going to have fun!" Rebecca chirped, leading Felix and Demetri out of the room, "Oh, please no interruptions or loud noise. I have to do some paperwork for Worthington Worldwide, pack and later I'm going to be having a meeting for Worthington Consulting in my office."

Trent, the pool boy reentered the house, holding his net and his basket of chemicals that cleaned the pool.

"You guys don't have a separate door for the help?" Riley laughed, watching as Trent slowly walked pass him.

Alice loudly joined in as Riley tried to hold himself together. Trent quickly picked up his pace as he headed towards the front door.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Emmett asked, leaning back in the chair as Maria came to collect their empty glasses.

"Party, of course." Riley answered, grinning at Emmett, "What's the deal with the parents?"

"They're both off. They'll be home packing for tomorrow." Emmett replied, watching as Riley pulled out his cell phone.

"Luckily, I have a back up!" he proclaimed, standing up to walk away to make a call in private.

"Jasper! Rosalie!" Bradley Hale called out, walking down the stairs.

"Dining room!" they answered in unison.

Bradley Hale entered the dining room and nodded towards their friends, before turning to face his children.

"I'm packed. Your mother is in the process of packing, so you know it's going to take her hours. I hope both of you are packed because since you all are riding together, we're going to take your luggage down with us." Bradley stated, setting his brief case onto the dining room table, as Maria rushed into the dining room.

Maria handed him his to-go cup of coffee, made just the way he liked it.

"I'm almost done." Jasper answered, before Bradley's eyes fell on Rose.

"I'm about to start…once you leave." Rose sighed, watching as her father grabbed onto his briefcase.

"I expect bags packed and by the door by the time I come home from work." he asserted, turning on his heel.

"Bye Mr. H!" Emmett, Alice and Riley called out, as Riley came back over to the table.

"We're renting Joe's Bar and Grill from ten p.m. to three a.m. Joe agreed to it…once I said I'll double the pay." Riley informed, as Alice clapped her hands, excitedly, "It feels so good to be rich!"

"I was thinking for the time being we can go to the pool, especially since pool boy just cleaned it." Jasper mentioned, as Rose nodded her head.

"Alice and I need to go pack my suitcase." Rose announced, motioning for Alice to follow her.

"Your lost." Riley remarked, as Rosalie waved him off, with the swift movement of her hand.

"I'll meet you guys out there. Let me run upstairs and change into my swim shorts." Jasper commented, before seeing Emmett and Riley get up to head to the backdoor.

Jasper raced past Rosalie and Alice as they slowly walked up the stairs.

"Mom! Jasper's running up the stairs again, after you specifically told him not to after the last incident!" Rosalie shouted, spotting as Jasper slowed down.

"Snitch." he muttered, rolling his eyes, as he slowed down his pace.

Rosalie smiled and winked at her brother. Alice laughed as she grabbed onto Rose's hand to pull her past Jasper.

"Why don't you just get Ashley to pack your bags?" Alice wondered, walking into Rosalie's large bedroom.

"Because she may pack things I don't like." Rose remarked, opening her extremely big closet, "Besides I don't trust her."

"You don't trust anyone!" Alice laughed, as she flipped through the many outfits of Rosalie.

"How is your closet so organized?" Alice wondered, walking towards the spring section.

"Ashley and Olivia."

"I thought you didn't trust Ashley."

"I don't, but I trust Olivia."

Olivia was Rosalie and Jasper's nanny as babies and children. Ashley worked for her parents for about three years. The mansion staff had to earn her trust. She didn't just hand it out like candy.

"Oh my gosh! I've never seen this before in stores!" Alice exclaimed, pulling the hanger off of the rail to show Rose.

"That's because it was never in stores." Rosalie answered, as if it was no big deal.

"Huh?" Alice wondered, quickly turning to face her best friend.

"Rebecca Hale…my mother, the fashion designer remember." Rose reminded, pulling hangers of clothes she liked off of the rail.

"Oh yeah! Can I borrow it? It's so sexy! I want to wear it tonight!" Alice wondered, looking in the mirror, while holding it against her body.

"You can have it." Rose sighed, holding onto the hangers of the clothes she chose, "Pink really isn't my color."

"Seriously? You are the best friend a girl can ask for!" Alice declared, pressing a quick kiss onto Rose's cheeks.

"Yeah. I know." Rose gleamed, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Edward leaned against the threshold of his mother's room, to stare at her pale and frail body sleep. She looked so peaceful. If it wasn't for the fact that Elizabeth's chest was rising so high and falling so low, Edward would have thought she died.

"They're here." Bella whispered, walking down the short hallway.

Edward quietly shut his mother's door before following Bella down the creaking steps.

"How is she?" Jacob asked, flopping down onto the old blue sofa.

"Good." Edward answered, pulling the newspaper clipping out of his pocket, "Considering it's been two days since she ran out of medicine."

"This isn't fair! Elizabeth is such a sweet lady! Why should she have to suffer?" Renesme bellowed, pacing back and forth, angrily.

"Nessie is right!" Jacob added, slamming his fist down onto the couch cushion.

"We need info. How would we know when to grab them?" Bella asked, taking the newspaper from her boyfriend's hands.

"We can go to Joe's Bar & Grill tonight." Renesme mentioned, rubbing away the stress lines that appeared on her forehead.

"Elaborate." Edward pushed on, approaching her.

"Seems Riley rented the place for a big party tonight…" Renesme explained, before getting worked up again, "Who does that? Who wastes thousands of dollars for one stupid night of partying and drinking? It just isn't fair! If we had that money we would spend it on paying for Elizabeth's medicine and our student loans!"

"We're going to go to that party." Edward asserted, glancing at the clock, "We're going to find out as much information as we can on when they're going to the lake house, how they are getting there, and what time they are leaving…"

**-Tiffany.**


	3. Party Night

**Party Night**

**Read and Review!**

Emmett jogged through the heavy rain towards the entrance of Joe's Bar & Grill. He pulled his hood off of his head once he stepped under the shade which hovered over the door, shielding him from the rain.

"Hold the door!" Renesme called out, pulling her hood over her head, while running towards the door, "Thanks." she paused to see him nod his head.

Renesme rolled her eyes as she entered the party. Emmett closed the door behind him before walking past Renesme. He unzipped his wet jacket and placed it onto the coat rack.

"Here you go Emmett!" Tia exclaimed, holding a folded cloth out towards him.

"Thanks." he whispered, taking the cloth from her to dry himself.

Renesme stepped further inside. Tia leaned against the wall as Renesme waited for her to offer her a cloth.

"Aren't you going to offer me one?" Renesme asked, holding her hand out, irritatingly.

"No. I only brought five for Emmett, Rosalie, Riley, Jasper and Alice." Tia replied, quickly walking away after noticing Renesme clench her fists.

"Calm down." Jacob whispered into the ear pierce lodged into his ear.

Renesme nodded her head and took a step back to look around. Edward and Jacob were sitting at the bar as Bella danced in the crowd.

Emmett made his way through the crowd before spotting Jasper sitting at the bar. Rosalie and Alice weren't far. They were currently dancing in the crowd, mere inches from Bella.

"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed, shoving Emmett's hand away from his wings and French fries, "I don't like to share! Go get your own."

"Joe!" Emmett called out, waiting for the owner to walk over, "Another order of these," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty before throwing it onto the bar, "Keep the change. Ketchup on the fries."

Emmett took a seat on the bar stool next to Jasper. The other side of him seated Edward and Jacob.

"Hey baby." Rose greeted, approaching Emmett.

Emmett leaned in to kiss his girlfriend before Joe placed his food down in front of him. Alice sat next to Jasper nibbling on his French fries. Rose reached over Alice to grab a few French fries from Jasper's basket.

"I thought you didn't like to share!" Emmett remarked, sticking his celery into the ranch.

"With guys." Jasper clarified, shrugging his shoulders, "And strangers."

"I'm about to go dance more!" Alice informed, placing a sloppy kiss upon Jasper's lips, "I'll be back!"

In the front of the bar and grill, was a lounge section. A love seat and two arm chairs sat on red carpet at the entrance of the building. Renesme embraced the music that played from the rented DJ booth before spotting Riley sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"Sluts." she muttered, watching three girls throw themselves at him.

One girl sat on the right arm of the chair, another sat on the left arm, and the third stood behind him, seductively rubbing his shoulders.

"Now's the perfect time." Bella whispered, pushing the ear piece further into her hear to block out the loud music.

Renesme swallowed whatever pride and self-respect that was built up inside of her. She slowly walked towards Riley with a forceful sway in her hips.

"You should walk like that more often!" Jacob laughed, causing Renesme to roll her eyes.

"What can I do for you?" Riley wondered, looking up to spot Renesme standing in front of him.

Renesme took a seat onto his lap as he waved the other three girls to go away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"That's enough." Jacob remarked, as Renesme broke it off.

"What did I do to earn such a nice reward?" Riley wondered, leaning in for another kiss.

"Jacob stall Rosalie, she's about to go to Riley." Bella informed, watching Rosalie turn away from the bar.

"Hey." Jacob greeted, approaching her, as Emmett and Jasper looked amused, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"So you can get me drunk? No thank you." Rose commented, as Emmett pulled her towards him.

"I know we don't know each other… and I'm sort of afraid to tell you this, but I kind of have a crush on you." Jacob informed, earning Jasper's undivided attention, "I can't help it. You sit there, with your perfect hair, your gorgeous eyes, and your to die for smile. Every time I see you I can't help but stare-"

"I suggest you shut up and leave." Jasper growled, handing Joe his finished plate.

"I can't. If I don't say this now, I'm never going to say it." Jacob asserted, moving closer towards Rosalie, "When you walk into the room, I can't help but get that stupid grin on my face, and it doesn't go away until you do, but then it's back every time I think of you."

"That's enough Jacob." Renesme scolded, shaking her head, "I think you stalled long enough."

"Nice act." Edward commented, grinning as Bella walked towards him.

Jacob stared down at the ground and thought about what Edward said. Nice act, an act is a pretend performance. This wasn't pretend at all.

"Get lost." Emmett growled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Jacob lied, holding his hands in the air.

"Like hell you didn't know…Everyone knows!" he remarked, tightening his hold on Rose, "Now get out before I force you out."

Renesme moved her head as Riley leaned towards her, causing his lips to brush across her neck.

"We should go back to your place." Renesme whispered, bringing his face up to meet hers, "You know, so we could do a few things in private."

"Can't." he muttered, feeling up her back, "My dad's home. How about in two weeks?"

"Why so long?" she pouted, leaning forward to give him a better view of her cleavage.

"I'm going out of town." Riley informed, reaching his hands up her shirt, "To some lake house. We go every year."

"If his hands go up any further I'm coming over!" Jacob declared, watching as Renesme directed Riley's hands out of her shirt.

Renesme leaned into Riley's ear and pecked the lobe.

"When do you leave? Maybe we can see each other one time."

"We won't have time. I leave noon tomorrow. It takes four hours to get there." Riley commented, resting his hands on her thighs.

"Why is it so far?" she wondered, quickly pecking his lips.

"It's at Bridge Point. Luckily there aren't many cars traveling that route so it shouldn't be traffic."

Renesme pushed herself off of Riley's lap. He faked a pout at the lost of contact.

"I'm leaving the rest to your imagination." Renesme whispered, causing him to snap for his girl entourage, "See you when you get back."

Rosalie leaned into Emmett's chest as she finished up his French fries and her second glass of wine.

"I have to pee." Rose informed, pecking the dimpled smile on Emmett's face she loved so much.

Alice pranced towards her beau before grabbing his hand. She stands between his legs and leans in for a deep kiss. Jasper kissed back with just as much force as Alice. She lodged her fingers into his blond hair as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are you guys ever going to come up for oxygen?" Emmett asked, laughing as Joe brought over three glasses of wine, "To spring break!"

"To spring break!" Alice and Jasper said, in unison as they grabbed a glass.

"Are you guys toasting without me?" Riley asked, spreading his arms, as he walked towards his group of best friends.

Rosalie soon appeared behind Riley and reached over him to grab a glass.

"Joe I don't need a glass of wine. I need a shot of tequila." Riley informed, grabbing an empty shot glass.

"Your parents would kill me and then sue me later if they found out I was serving you all alcohol!" Joe exclaimed, pouring tequila into the glass.

"We're all 21. It's legal." Alice laughed, watching as Rose placed two fingers into her mouth before whistling.

"Everybody! Can I have your attention?" Rose shouted, holding her hand out towards Jasper, "Help me up."

Jasper took hold of Rose's hand as Riley grabbed the other. Both men helped her up onto the bar. She kicked off her high heels before using a spoon to tap her glass.

"Everyone grab a glass of wine." Rose directed, pointing towards the tray, "Don't worry, it's on us."

"Snob." Renesme spat, causing Bella to widely smile.

"I don't think she was being a-." Jacob started, before quickly cutting himself off after noticing the look Renesme gave him.

"I just want to toast to my four best friends; Riley, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, who is also the best brother a girl can ask for. The partying is going to be on a hiatus for two weeks! I know…I know bummer, but hey when we get back we're going to have to throw a welcome back party!" Rose exclaimed, as cheering and clapping soon filled the bar, "Everyone drink up!"

Rosalie walked along drinking her wine. She stumbled over her two feet before finally gaining balance.

"Um…I think I'm tipsy right now, but I don't really know!" she laughed, as more people started to cheer.

"She just wants attention." Bella muttered, as Alice quickly turned to face her.

"You're just jealous." Alice remarked, looking Bella up and down, "You want what we have."

"Round of shots!" Riley shouted, as the crowd began to cheer, "For the awesome rich kids!"

Riley laughed as the crowd groaned. Joe poured five shots and handed them out.

"Oh don't be like that!" Riley laughed, before downing his next shot, "You'll know when you're awesomely rich, especially when you need a GPS to find your way out of your bedroom!"

"Exaggeration!" Rose sung out, stumbling over her feet once again.

"Alright lets get you down before you hurt yourself." Emmett asserted, reaching for her hand.

"No!" Rose remarked, spinning around on her bare feet.

"You usually don't drink at parties. You only had three glasses of wine and one shot of tequila. You have the lowest tolerance for alcohol." Jasper laughed, reaching his hand up towards her, "Come on down. Dad would kill me if you got hurt. Tell her to get down Joe, my dad would sue you if she even breaks a nail in this place."

"Why should I be jealous of you?" Bella scoffed, shaking her head at the thought, "All of you are spoiled brats! You will never understand the true meaning of hard work!"

"Is there a problem here?" Riley questioned, approaching Alice and Bella as Jasper, Joe and Emmett continued to try and get Rose down.

"This girl right here seems to think we're all spoiled brats who will never understand gratitude and hard work." Alice remarked, rolling her eyes at Bella.

"Alice you have to understand the needy. They have no money, most likely no job and definitely no class, so all they're left with is self-respect, pride and a little bit of dignity." Riley explained, before turning to look at Bella, "Look at her Alice. Her hair is unevenly cut. Her shoes are worn out. Her clothes are outdated. She definitely doesn't have a dermatologist. You should feel bad for her."

Bella's mouth fell open in complete shock. Alice's head fell back as she let out a loud laugh.

"You don't have to be rude." Jacob commented, jumping to Bella's defense, "She was just speaking her mind."

"And I was just speaking mine." Riley remarked, approaching him, threateningly.

"Come on Rose, you're drunk." Jasper asserted, trying to grab her hand.

"I'm not drunk…I'm-" Rose started, before being cut off by a hiccup, "I'm fashionably tipsy."

"No such thing. Now come on." Emmett responded, watching as his girlfriend sighed, as she leaned over to grab both of their hands.

"You stay out of this poor boy!" Riley hollered, shoving Jacob back.

"What's going on?" Jasper shouted, pushing the two apart, "I thought Emmett and I told you to leave!"

"Who even invited the two of you here?" Alice growled, looking from Bella to Jacob, "Get out. No one wants you here."

The music immediately cut off. Emmett and Rosalie followed the sound of Jasper, Riley, Alice, Jacob and Bella arguing. Renesme kept her distance to keep up the charade. Edward hid in the crowd, completely afraid of confrontation.

"Get your worthless self out of here!" Riley ordered, pointing towards the door.

"Or what?" Jacob asked, gaining the courage to respond.

"Do you guys see this?" Riley laughed, looking around at the crowd, "This guy is actually talking back to me. You must don't know who I am. You must don't know who my father is. I'm worth a thousand times more than you are. I bet my hair cut cost more than you do."

The entire crowd burst into a fit of laughter, with Alice being the loudest. Rose quickly hit Alice to get her to stop.

"Riley stop it." Rose whispered, after guzzling down a glass of water, "He's cool."

"He's a creep." Emmett corrected, taking the empty cup from her.

Emmett passed the cup to whatever person happened to be standing beside him. The female quickly obliged to take it back to the bar.

"He's poor." Riley added, grinning down at Jacob's shoes.

"So is everyone else in this freaking bar, including the many girls you make out with." Rose growled, rubbing her forehead, "Can we all just get back to the party?"

Riley passed a quick glare towards Jacob before grabbing the hands of the two girls closest to him.

"Turn back on the music!" Jasper ordered, walking onto the dance floor with Alice.


	4. Night Owl

"Get your act together!" Jasper asserted, forcing Rosalie to face him.

He held her shoulders in his hands, awaiting to be met with his twin's violet eyes.

"I'm good." Rose stated, trying to convince herself more than Jasper, "I'm good."

"You can see it in your eyes." Jasper sighed, shaking his head, "Mom will know."

"I have everything under control." Rose remarked, forcing strong eye contact with her brother.

"Prove it." he affirmed, dropping his arms.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she slowly walked up the stairs. The front door opened as the butler awaited for them to walk into the mansion.

"There you are." Rebecca announced, walking down the right stair case, holding a Norfolk terrier in each arm, "I was calling you both for the past hour."

Gracie was Rosalie's dog and Tucker was Jasper's. Both Norfolk terriers were twins just like Rosalie and Jasper. The puppies knew they were wealthy. They walked around all high and mighty as if they paid the bills. Tucker looked adorable with his small necktie, which was always color coordinated with Gracie's hair bow.

Rebecca set the dogs down and watched them as they ran to their 'masters.' Rosalie dropped to her knees as Gracie ran into her arms. Both small dogs' barks chirped through the large house. Jasper scooped his small dog up using one hand.

"Ashley picked them up from the groomers today." Rebecca informed, checking tasks off her to-do list on her PDA, "Don't they just look lovely."

Rosalie pecked Gracie's cheek before picking her dog up completely. Jasper rubbed Tucker's belly as the dog relaxed in his arms.

"How was the party?" Rebecca wondered, leading her children into the dining room.

"Good. I guess…same old, same old." Jasper answered, adjusting Tucker's necktie.

"Sweetheart, look at me." Rebecca whispered, turning Rose's face to face her, "Maria, come in here!"

The young foreign maid rushed into the dining room, dressed in the cliché maid outfit, with a feather duster in hand.

"Yes Mrs. Hale?" Maria asked, as Rebecca blissfully turned to face her.

"Wake the chef. Tell him to make that hangover shake." Rebecca ordered, waving her off, with the sway of her hand, "Rosalie, dear," she paused to turn back to her daughter, "It works wonders. Trust me. I use to be 21 before. I wasn't always this perfect."

"Oh mom, we know!" Jasper laughed, as Rosalie shook her head in agreement, "Grandpa told us."

"I didn't move out of my parents house until I was pregnant and engaged to get married to your father. I was 26." Rebecca informed, watching her children walk off, "No rush to move out! You're 21! You still have grad school!"

"Where did that even come from?" Rose asked, setting Gracie down onto the floor, "Random much?"

"I think she was thinking about it for some time." Jasper answered, as Tucker jumped out of his arms, "She's afraid of having an empty nest. She doesn't have to worry, I'm not planning on moving out until I go to grad school, graduate and find a place of my own."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders as Gracie followed her up the right stairs. Jasper and Tucker moved towards the left stairs, and positioned himself next to Tucker.

"On the count of three buddy…" he trailed off, winking at his puppy.

Tucker stood excitedly, as his tail waved rapidly back and forth. "One…two…three." Jasper called out, racing up the stairs.

"I know I do not hear Jasper running up the stairs!" Rebecca hollered, as her son and his dog immediately stopped, "Must I remind you of what happened?"

Tucker proudly stood at the top of the stairs, wagging his tail faster. The dog was smug. He knew he won, mostly because Jasper had to stop running on count of his mother.

Gracie followed Rosalie into her room. The small dog walked onto her doggie bed and paced circles into a spot before laying down.

"Come in." Rose whispered, crawling onto her ridiculously large bed.

Rebecca walked into the room, carefully holding a disgustingly green smoothie in one hand. The other hand held a hanger with a newly designed dress on it.

"I made this for you." Rebecca informed, holding up the dress, as Rose slid off the bed to grab her shake, "I thought you might like it."

"It's cute. Thanks." Rose replied, scanning the dress with her eyes, "Can you put it in my closet?"

Rebecca nodded her head, while passing her daughter the drink, before opening her daughter's closet. The closet, which was the size of a bedroom, looked exactly like hers, just with different clothes. Rebecca placed the dress in the section that is for clothes that hasn't been assigned to a section. While they're away, Olivia and Ashley are suppose to sort the clothes.

Gracie stood and walked towards Rosalie. She laid down next to Rose's feet. Rebecca ran her fingers through her young look-alike's blonde hair. She smiled at her daughter, waiting for her to taste the drink.

"Yuck!" Rose shouted, holding out her tongue, "This is disgusting!"

Rosalie wiped her mouth, after setting the drink down on her dresser.

"What is in that?" she exclaimed, staring at the thick substance.

"You do not want to know!" Rebecca laughed, shaking her head, "That shake recipe has been in the family for generations. I've drank at least seven of those shakes in my lifetime, and I still don't know what's in it. Just hold your nose and chug."

Rose pouted her lips, making her mother pout as well. Rebecca grabbed the drink and held it out towards her daughter.

"Come on…" Rebecca pushed, holding it close to her daughter, "Guzzle it for mama."

The young Hale nodded her head as she grabbed the drink. Gracie sat up, and perked her ears as she watched her Rosalie hold her nose.

"I know…" Rose sighed, after hearing Gracie bark.

Rosalie made her mother proud as she chugged the green liquid. She finished the drink off with a cough and a stick of gum, she popped into her mouth. Rebecca stared at her daughter's flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Rosalie eyed the wii sitting on the mantle beside her TV.

"Seriously?" Rose asked, smirking at her mother, "You want to play me in tennis?"

"Sure. How hard could it be?" Rebecca asked, untying her silk robe.

"Not hard, unless you're trying to beat me." Rose answered, watching as her mom tossed her robe onto her bed, "Let the games begin mom."

Rosalie tossed her mother a controller as she turned on the Wii.

* * *

Bradley walked up the stairs, completely exhausted from work. He loosened his tie as he headed towards his son's room.

"Come in." Jasper called out, taking a seat on his bed.

The young blond was dressed for the night in his jersey shorts, with no shirt.

"You were about to go to sleep?" Bradley questioned, as Tucker raced to greet the elder Hale.

"Yes."

"Do me a favor?" Bradley sighed, closing Jasper's door behind him, "Watch your sister tomorrow on the way to the lake house. She's just like your mother and you know how they get."

"Always." he assured, nodding his head, as he pulled his covers back.

"I'm proud of you son." Bradley informed, watching as Tucker jumped onto Jasper's huge bed.

"For?…" he pushed on.

"I'm just proud of you. I could never have asked for a better son." Bradley asserted, walking towards Jasper's bed.

The elder Hale took a seat on the corner as Tucker curled into his side.

"How was work?" Jasper wondered, pulling the covers over his body.

"…Very eventful…" he answered, shaking his head, as he suppressed a laugh, "I'm glad it's over. The jury's verdict was guilty."

"Hmm, sounds boring!" Jasper laughed, laying back as Tucker walked towards him.

"It was exciting to me." Bradley responded, nodding his head.

"Your definition of excitement is completely different than mine!" Jasper laughed, before hearing a loud thump.

Both Hales ignored the thump and continued their conversation.

"Why are we still going to the lake house?" Jasper asked, sitting up to face his father.

"Because it's tradition." Bradley answered, standing up, "It's a way we can all come together."

"Why?" he pressed on, shrugging his shoulders, "We hardly do anything, but swim and talk."

"The main thing is we're bonding and relaxing. No school worries and no work worries. Your mom is leaving her PDA and I'm leaving my cell phone. You and your sister are our main priorities." Bradley explained, before hearing another thump.

Jasper slid out of bed and followed his father into the hallway. Maria was downstairs buttoning her jacket, preparing to head home for the night. The chef was heading back to his quarters. The butler was off and so was the other servants.

"What was that?" Jasper asked, after hearing another thump.

Laughing filled the long halls of the mansion. Both Hales followed the chuckling sounds that seemed to have been coming from Rosalie's room.

Bradley opened his daughter's room to see both her and Rebecca cracking up while playing tennis on the Wii.

"Can we join?" Jasper asked, pushing his father into the room, "We can play teams."

Jasper crossed his arms across his bare chest. He leaned against the threshold of his sister's doorway.

"Sure. If you guys don't mind losing to a bunch of girls." Rose replied, sticking her tongue out.

"I hope you boys can take defeat. It's going to hurt a little!" Rebecca asserted, setting up the game.

"Oh you are so on!" Jasper asserted, tossing his father a controller.

"It's going to really hurt when we win…" Bradley trailed off, pulling off his suit jacket, "You're going to eat your words! Becky you're such a sore loser!"

"No I am not!" Rebecca remarked, as the game loaded.

"Yes you are mom!" Jasper laughed, hitting the ball to start.

* * *

Emmett walked into the house and pulled off his jacket. Stan, the butler awaited to his right for Emmett's jacket, so he could hang it up.

"Stan, who was it?" Esme shouted, sitting in the living room.

"It's just me, mom!" he hollered, in return, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, come in the living room! Have you forgotten what day it is?" she questioned, holding her almost empty glass of wine.

Emmett rolled his eyes as he opened the refrigerator. He wanted to see the leftovers of tonight's dinner. Whatever Chef Michaels made, was surely to be good, especially as leftovers.

"Bottom draw to the right." Carlisle informed, stepping into the kitchen.

Carlisle pulled off his white doctor's lab coat and set it on the chair. He grabbed two saucers out of the cabinet as Emmett pulled the leftovers out.

"Mom's waiting for us in the living room." Emmett sighed, as Carlisle cracked a smile.

"Then I guess we should hurry up." he responded, grabbing two forks.

Emmett placed a slice of lasagna on his plate before placing a slice onto his father's. Carlisle quickly tossed the saucers into the microwave, while Emmett put the remainder of the lasagna back in the fridge.

"Where's the chef?" Emmett wondered, glancing at the dessert cart.

"Probably in his quarters, sleeping." Carlisle answered, quickly pulling his hot plate out of the microwave, "Your mother and I are leaving early in the morning, so he needs to be well rested to wake up at the crack of dawn to make breakfast."

Emmett nodded his head, as he cautiously grabbed his plate. He stuck his fork into the Italian dish and blew onto the pasta before sticking the fork into his mouth.

"Steve is the best cook!" Emmett exclaimed, chewing the cheesy dish.

"Come on!" Esme hollered, impatiently, running her finger over the brim of the wine glass, "I'm getting low on wine!"

"Then grab another glass from the cellar!" Carlisle proclaimed, entering the living room with his plate in one hand and an empty wine glass in the other.

Regina, one of the maids stood under the threshold that connected the living room to the dining room. She grabbed the bottle of wine and quickly rushed over to Esme, to refill her glass.

"I don't like that kind." Carlisle muttered, setting his plate down, "You know what I like Regina."

Regina nodded her head before disappearing to go down to the wine cellar. Esme excitedly took a seat on the floor and crossed her legs. She set her glass down on the coffee table in front of her before pulling the top off of the monopoly box.

"I'm the hat!" Esme announced, grabbing her playing piece, "Em, you're the dog and Carlisle you're the car."

"Why don't we ever get to pick our pieces?" Emmett rhetorically asked his father, causing Carlisle to laugh, "I mean, I always wanted to be the iron, but mom always makes me the dog."

Esme jokingly glared at her son, while smirking at the same time. Emmett rolled his eyes as he grabbed the dog piece.

"The dog is fine." he mumbled, setting his piece onto the board.

Esme smirked as Carlisle and Emmett took seats along the floor. Soon they continued eating their lasagna as Regina came back into the room. She struggled a bit to pull the corkscrew off before it finally snapped.

Carlisle held up his wine glass without bothering to look up. He grabbed the dice as Regina poured him a full glass of wine.

"I'm getting low too." Esme added, tapping her glass, "Honey, you have to draw a card."

Carlisle rolled his eyes as he pulled a card. Go to jail- go directly to jail- Do not pass go- Do not collect $200.

"I get this card every time!" Carlisle exclaimed, grabbing his piece before slamming it down onto the jail part of the board, "I swear, you be cheating Esme."

Esme couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed the dice. She won this game all the time, this is mainly the reason why she always chooses to play monopoly.

"Regina, refill my glass one more time, then you may head home." Esme asserted, raising her glass, waiting for a refill.

Regina happily obliged and refilled both Esme and Carlisle's. She grabbed the cart and pushed it into the kitchen before disappearing out the front door.

"How was the party?" Esme asked, as Emmett rolled the dice.

"Same as usual." he answered, shrugging his shoulders, "It could have been better. How was work?"

Esme grinned as she glanced at Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Stressful." Carlisle mumbled, before gulping down the rest of his wine, "I fired three doctors and seven nurses."

"Why? Dad we're in rough times nowadays. Why? They probably needed those jobs." Emmett responded, grabbing a card from the pile.

"We had to sweetheart. You don't understand. They were incompetent." Esme tried to explain, grabbing her son's hand, "Your father and I are the best that the hospital has…so it's only right that we hire the best. They weren't the best."

"You just use your power to get what you want." he mumbled, watching as his father moved his piece.

"Your right." Esme added, nodding her head, "You're absolutely right. If you don't use your power to get what you want, then it's a waste of power."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. As Esme grabbed the dice, ready for her roll.

"You guys are made for each other." Emmett remarked, taking the last bite of his lasagna.

Esme couldn't help but give her son her biggest smile. She leaned over to Carlisle and pecked him on the lips.

"We are!" she agreed, swallowing the last sip of her wine.

* * *

"Mom!" Alice called out, entering the mansion, "Dad! I'm home!"

"Welcome." Gregory, the butler announced, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks." she whispered, grinning at him, "Where are my parents?"

"Your father is at work, and I believe Mrs. Brandon is in the kitchen." he answered, as she took off for the kitchen.

Alice walked into the usually clean kitchen, to find it a disaster. Jillian stood, with an apron tied around her waist. Three batches of burnt cookies rested on pans on the counters. Flour was on her face, hands and clothes. Alice couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Allie! Thank God you're home!" Jillian exclaimed, scurrying towards her daughter, "I'm trying to make cookies for the lake house. I need your help."

"You need more than my help mom." Alice laughed, shaking her head, "Where's Owen?"

"In his room, asleep." she answered, grabbing an extra apron, "I wanted to do this on my own. No help from the help."

Alice rolled her eyes as she stared down at the apron her mother was holding out.

"You see this dress mom?" she wondered, twirling in the tight fabric as Jillian nodded, "Rose gave me this dress after Rebecca made it. I refuse to ruin it in any way."

Jillian pouted as she pulled out more flour and sugar.

"I'll go change." she mumbled, turning on her heel.

The pout Jillian was able to form quickly vanished. A smile quickly took its place. She cleared her throat, causing Alice to stop where she was standing.

"Yes?" she wondered, turning around to face her mother.

Jillian stood smiling, while tapping her cheek. Alice couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to her mother. She stood on her toes as she pecked her mother's cheek.

"Now you may go change." she asserted, swaying her daughter away.

Alice walked up the stairs set in the middle of the entrance room. She trudged her way, slowly, up each one as Gregory continued to stand beside the front door. Her door was already open, so she just had to turn on her light.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, smiling at her manx cat, Apollo.

Alice unzipped the zipper made on the side of her dress. She shimmied out of the tight fabric before grabbing her silk pajamas folded in her top dresser draw.

"Okay lets go!" Alice announced, scooping Apollo into her arms.

"Tie that around your waist." Jillian directed, watching as Alice sat the cat down, "I have a third apron. Go get your father."

"He's at work." Alice reminded, as Jillian shook her head.

"He's at work upstairs, not at his work place." Jillian explained, as Alice walked out of the kitchen.

Alice pranced up the stairs and down the hall before stopping in front of her father's office door. Apollo stood beside her and purred softly.

"You're fired!" Pierce shouted, slamming his fist down onto his desk, "Because your incompetent! Not to mention you're unpunctual and rude!"

"I hope he's up for company." Alice whispered, glancing down at her cat.

She knocked softly on the door before hearing her father slam the phone down onto the hook.

"Come in." he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Mom wants us to come downstairs and bake cookies together." Alice informed, grinning ear to ear.

The scowl on Pierce's face quickly went away. A smirk replaced it. He smiles at her as he nods his head.

"Dad you're being weird." she commented, furrowing her brows.

Pierce couldn't help but laugh. He pushed a stack of folders to the side before patting the empty space on his desk.

Alice continued to walk inside and pushed herself onto the desk. Her legs hung over the expensive desk as her father continued to smile.

"You can sit on my lap like you use to do." Pierce whispered, patting his knee.

"I'm not five." she asserted, laughing while shaking her head, "I'm not sitting on your lap."

"I miss my little girl." he admitted, breaking eye contact with his daughter.

"Fine, but only for a minute!" she groaned, sliding off the desk.

Alice took a seat on her father's lap like she use to do. He was happy and if it made him happy she didn't mind.

"Alice! Pierce!" Jillian hollered, brushing the flour off of her hands.

"Saved by mom!" Alice exclaimed, causing Pierce to laugh.

His cell phone soon started to ring. He glanced down at the name before stuffing the phone into the desk drawer.

"About time!" Jillian exclaimed, tossing her husband his apron.

* * *

Riley walked down the stairs of his quiet and usually empty mansion. The chef was in his room, most likely asleep. The maids and the other staff didn't utter a word, because Grant wanted it that way. He didn't want them to speak, unless spoken to.

"Our take out is here." Grant informed, holding up two bags of carryout.

"Hand it over." Riley muttered, holding his hand out for his cartons.

Grant handed his son the bag and quickly popped in the DVD. They usually did this together. Just a way to spend some time together. The movie was usually either action or horror, this one was both.

Grant ate his food, as he read through paperwork rested on the coffee table. Riley never had his complete attention. Grant would be there physically, but mentally he was somewhere else.

"Oh no!" Grant exclaimed, grabbing his cell phone, "Sorry son, but we'll have to finish this later!"

Grant stood from his seat holding a sheet of paper and his cell phone before taking off for his office. Riley shrugged his shoulders. He was use to his father saying that. Something always came up.

"Dad! Come on, you're missing the best part!" Riley hollered, before biting into his food, "Your food is getting cold!"

Grant didn't say anything. He paced in his office while yelling into the phone. He ran his hand down his face stressfully, before walking out of his office.

"Here I come." he replied, heading back down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Riley wondered, pausing the film to glance at his dad.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Grant answered, turning his cell off, "I'm done with work for right now."

Riley smiled at his dad before resuming the movie. Grant worriedly took a seat next to his son as he struggled to pay attention to the movie. His deal was going downhill and there was nothing he could do about it right now. He was trying to focus, but if his deal continues to go downhill, there's no telling what's to happen.

"Thanks." Riley whispered, as the credits on the movie started to roll.

Grant blinked quickly and realized the movie was over. He turned and ruffled his son's head as he smiled.

"Anything for my son." Grant asserted, rising from his seat, "I hope you're ready for tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm always ready. We've been doing this for years." Riley commented, "Rainy! I'm finish!"

Rainy, rushed out to the living room and collected the trash. Riley and Grant stood ready to go upstairs.

"I really enjoy our time together." Riley informed, slowly walking up the stairs.

"I do too." Grant agreed.

The father and son split up to head to their separate living quarters. Since it was just the two of them, the house did get lonely. It was too big, for no reason. Grant went right and Riley went left. They hardly ever ran into each other on accident, only intentional.

**Review. Review. Review.  
**

**Then I'll update quicker!  
**

**-Tiffany. :)  
**


	5. Road Block

Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Alice sat in the courtyard at Seattle University, waiting for Riley. Students and teachers were leaving, all were completely ready for spring break.

Rosalie was seated on one of the tables, with her feet resting in the chair. She leaned back on her hands, as the sun shined down on her body. Her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses shielded her eyes from the sun's strong beams. The hot sun was beaming down on them, and Riley decided to take all the time in the world. Alice paid a random student a hundred bucks just to fan her until Riley came. Emmett and Jasper sat, shirtless, continually dialing Riley's number.

Riley honked his horn as he pulled in front of Seattle University's courtyard.

"You should let me drive." Jasper said, grinning at the red Mercedes benz.

"Uh, no. Nobody drives this baby, but me." Riley replied, kissing his set of keys.

"Well it's about damn time." Rose remarked, sliding off of the table.

"Really!" Alice agreed, handing the young freshman a hundred bucks, "I lost a hundred dollars waiting for you!"

"Oh Alice, that's change. I can pay you back if you like." Riley commented, as the roof of his car went down, "Today, my friends, we're riding without the roof!"

"I always wanted to do this!" Emmett exclaimed, literally hopping inside of the car, without opening the door.

Jasper pumped his fist, cheering his best friend on. Once Emmett was seated in the passenger seat, Jasper did the same as he hopped into the backseat.

"Rose, I guess we're the only ones with sense, Riley unlock the door." Alice ordered, adjusting her straw hat.

"You guys are losers!" Riley laughed, doing as she asked.

"But we're rich losers." Alice corrected, pulling her shades off to glare at him.

"Yeah…you're right about that." Riley agreed, waiting patiently for them to get inside.

Alice hopped in the seat behind Emmett and Rose got in the seat behind Riley. Jasper sat in the middle, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and sister.

* * *

An hour has passed and so far the ride was full of arrogant guys that only talked about themselves.

"I don't get why you don't have a hangover." Alice said, leaning over Jasper to talk to Rose, "I've never seen you drink that much alcohol. Tell me, what is your secret?"

"Something the chef made." Rose answered, looking around her large purse, "It works wonders. He's been making it for my mom for years."

"You do not want to know what's in it." Jasper added, as Rose nodded to back him up.

"It can't be that bad." Emmett commented, looking back at his friends.

"It was green…and thick." Rose remarked, making gagging noises at the memory, "I had to basically chew it. I think I rather have a hangover."

Riley couldn't help but laugh at Rose making gagging noises. He glanced back to look at her face, before quickly looking forward and pressing the brakes.

"You need to keep your damn eyes on the road!" Alice scolded, resting her hand over her heart, "My life just flashed before my eyes."

"It wasn't my fault!" Riley exclaimed, leaning his head out of his car, "Move it along! Get this piece of garbage out of my sight!"

"Look who's getting the finger!" Rose laughed, pointing towards the man in the car in front of them.

Whoever was in front of them, held his middle finger out of the car. Emmett, Jasper and Alice joined in the laughter as Riley gave him the finger back. Once the car in front of them pulled off, so did Riley.

"You're going too fast." Rose commented, holding onto her seatbelt, worriedly, "Slow down a bit."

"Yeah, I agree with Rose." Jasper added, as Riley started to laugh.

"YOLO!" Riley screamed, holding his hand in the air, as he pushed down on the gas pedal harder.

"Yolo?" Alice questioned, holding onto her boyfriend.

"You only live once." Jasper whispered, as she nodded in understanding.

"Seriously, Riley slow down. You're going one-twenty." Emmett remarked, buckling his seat belt.

Riley shook his head as the car picked up speed. Siren sounds blared through the quiet street.

"See!" Jasper hollered, looking back at the cop car, "This is what happens when we let Riley drive!"

Riley pulled off to the side of the road, and so did the cop car.

"I can't get another ticket." Riley muttered, resting his forehead against the steering wheel.

"You should have thought about that when you were freaking speeding!" Rose proclaimed, frustrated.

"I got this." Alice asserted, confidently.

"License and registration." the officer announced, pulling his sunglasses off, "Do you kids realize how fast you were going?"

"Officer, hi. I'm Alice…Alice Brandon. Daughter of Pierce Brandon." Alice introduced, unbuckling her seat belt, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't give my friend here a ticket."

"I would really appreciate it if your friend didn't drive over the speed limit." the officer countered, holding his hand out, "License and registration."

"If you let us slide, just this once, I would put a good word in for you with my dad. The mayor usually assigns the police commissioner to the district. I'm sure you would make a great one." Alice continued, watching as Riley handed over the information.

The officer held Riley's license and registration in his hand. He stared down at the information as he thought about Alice's offer.

"Alright. I better not catch you kids speeding on my highway again. This is a warning." he asserted, handing the information back over, "And Ms. Brandon, the name is Michael Newton."

Alice nodded her head before repeating his name, assuring him she was going to remember.

"Buckle up." he ordered, pointing towards her seatbelt.

"I think I love you!" Riley announced, pulling off.

"You always loved me!" Alice commented, grinning madly.

"I wish I could use my parents to get out of driving tickets!" Rose exclaimed, looking at her best friend.

"Yeah, I wonder why I'm so lucky." she proclaimed, as Rose jokingly stuck her tongue out.

Pretty soon they pulled off of the highway and onto a road, with no traffic at all. Cars were spaced out. Riley would pass a car every half an hour. It was mainly just them on the road.

"Rose, what did you think of the party yesterday?" Alice asked, adjusting herself to get comfortable.

"I had fun. One of the best parties I've been to." Rosalie answered, leaning her head against her brother's shoulder.

"You're only saying that because some guy was all obsessed with you!" Riley laughed, thinking about the guy Jasper and Emmett told him about.

"He was not obsessed." Rose remarked, crossing her arms, "He just has good taste."

"What did he say?" Riley asked, turning to face Jasper.

"Something about her sitting there with perfect hair, gorgeous eyes and a too die for smile!" Jasper laughed, earning a smack in the stomach from Rose.

"You're creepy for remembering it!" she exclaimed, as Emmett rolled his eyes at the conversation.

"Who was this guy? When did this happen?" Alice questioned, looking between all of her friends.

"When you were dancing." Jasper answered, watching as she jokingly pouted, "And you remember the guy who was causing problems at the end of the night?"

"Yeah, it was him and this other poor girl." Alice replied, thinking to herself before it finally clicked, "Him! Seriously?! Ew!"

"Aw, I think he's kind of cute." Rose sighed, as Emmett quickly turned to face her, "But he definitely has nothing on you!"

"Nice save." Alice commented, high-fiving her best friend.

Riley couldn't help but laugh. Laugh at the guy actually trying to stand up to him. Poor kids never knew better. He couldn't blame them, he blamed their parents.

"Why are we slowing down?" Emmett wondered, turning to face forward.

Renesme's pick-up truck was parked in the middle of the one-way street. No other cars were visible. The street was surrounded by trees. They were just ten minutes away from the lake house. Renesme hopped out of her truck and leaned against it.

"Be right back." Riley whispered, unbuckling his seat.

"Be careful." Rose asserted, as Alice nodded in agreement.

"She was at the party yesterday!" Riley laughed, shaking the girls off, "Everything is okay."

Riley hopped out of his car and closed the door. He glanced at his friends to see them waiting patiently and watching intently.

"What's your problem?!" Riley exclaimed, pointing towards the truck, "Move!"

"I'm waiting for someone." she muttered, staring down at the ground.

Riley scrunched his face up together before looking back at his friends.

"Wait on the side of the road. Unlike you, we're important and we have somewhere to be!" Riley asserted, turning to walk back to his car.

"No." Renesme proclaimed, clenching her fists.

"What do you mean no?!" Riley shouted, quickly turning around to face her.

"What's the problem?" Emmett hollered, leaning out of the car.

"This bitch won't move!" Riley yelled, grinning as the curse word slipped his tongue.

"Just come back to the car!" Rose demanded, worriedly.

Riley turned around ready to head back to his car. Renesme reached into the back of her pick up and grabbed the club. She turned around and angrily hit Riley over the head with it.

Rosalie and Alice's screams filled the empty streets as Jacob, Edward and Bella walked out of the woods. Renesme grinned as she slowly walked up to the car, holding the club. Bella, Jacob and Edward each held guns in their hands.

"Get out!" Edward ordered, as the gun shook in his hand.

For Edward, this was either going to go completely right or completely wrong. There was no in the middle.

"Why are you doing this?!" Rose bellowed, as Jacob reached to pull her out.

"Because we have to." Jacob whispered, before knocking her out with the butt of his gun.

Jasper struggled in Edward's grasp as Emmett raced towards his girlfriend. He pushed Jacob away from her, leaving himself out in the open. As he leaned over to pick her up, Renesme knocked him out.

"Don't put up a fight." Jasper whispered to Alice.

Soon enough both Jasper and Alice fell into unconciosuness after being knocked out by Bella and Edward.

**Review:**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back. I'll be updating all of my stories more frequently now.**

**-Tiffany.**


	6. Isolated

Alice and Rosalie sat tied up to the right, while Jasper, Emmett and Riley were to the left. Rosalie's eyes fluttered open. All she could see was darkness. She struggled against the ropes that tied her hands together behind the chair. Rosalie moved her lips to speak, but felt a sticky tape pinning her lips together. Her hands were tied. Duct tape forced her into silence. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold. She fought to speak, but only murmurs came out.

Whimpering filled the room, most likely from Alice. Grunts followed, probably from Jasper. The blindfold soaked up whatever tears that pushed its way out. The sound of heels clicking against the floor filled the room. Everyone silenced. Alice's whimpers went away and so did Jasper's grunts. A loud murmur filled the room as the duct tape was ripped off of her mouth.  
"What's going on?" Alice asked, after licking her lips.

They kept the blindfold over her eyes. The heels approached Rose next. She could feel cold fingers touch her skin before a burning sensation hit her lips and the area around them. Rosalie stretched her mouth to get it back to normal.  
"Alice." Rose whispered, struggling against the ropes on her hand.

"Rose?!" Alice exclaimed, listening for the sound of her friend's voice, "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Why are we here?!" Jasper shouted, after the tape was ripped from his mouth, "Answer me!"

Emmett's grunts followed. The tape was off of his mouth.  
"Let us go!" he demanded, pulling his wrists in opposite directions to break the tape, "Let us go!"

"Please!" Rose pleaded, feeling her blindfold dampen from her tears.

Renesme didn't say a word. She enjoyed hearing them beg. She had to beg her whole life to ungrateful rich kids, and now the privileged kids were begging to her. Karma has a funny way of acting.  
"What's the price?" Riley asked, once the tape left his mouth, "How much do you want?"

"What's the price?" Renesme repeated, stopping in her tracks, "That's all rich kids care about! Money! What if there is no price?!"

"Everyone has a price, just untie us and we'll discuss one." Riley asserted, pulling at the tight ropes.

"Take the blindfold off of us." Alice responded, shaking her head to see if the fold would fall, "We already saw your faces!"

Silence followed. Renesme looked from Riley over to Alice. She smirked at the young Brandon. Who was she to make demands? Renesme looked over to see Bella waving for her.  
"See you later." She whispered, exiting the storage room.

Bella closed the door behind Renesme and followed her up the stairs. Jacob stood waiting at the top for an update.  
"How's Rosalie?" he wondered, smiling in the direction they just came from.

"Your little crush, needs to stop!" Renesme asserted, grabbing onto his upper arm, "It will never happen!"

Renesme could never understand why he liked her. In the beginning, he couldn't stand to be near her. He always insulted her intelligence. What changed?  
"How are they?" Edward asked, playing with the lighter in his hand.

"They're getting restless." Renesme answered, flopping down next to him on the couch, "Alice is already making demands."

Edward smiled as he rose to his feet. He led Jacob and Bella down the stairs as Renesme chose to stay in the living room. Bella took hold of the lighter her boyfriend held out to her. He nodded his head as she approached Alice.  
"What's going on?" Emmett asked, listening to the noises around him, "What's happening?"

Silence. Alice could sense someone was in front of her. She could feel someone's eyes piercing into her skull. Heat followed the stare. The flame from the lighter closed in on her. It was mere inches from her face.  
"What are you doing?!" she shrieked, turning her head away from the flame, "Stop it!"

"Leave her alone!" Emmett ordered, clenching his fists, causing the rope to tighten.

"Stop!" Jasper hollered, struggling against his bondage.

Bella laughed to herself as she pulled it up to lite her cigarette. The flame went down causing Alice to calm down. Her blindfold began to soak up her tears. Alice could feel the heat from the lighter come back as Bella relit it.

Alice's whimper filled the room as she turned her head away from the fire. Rose kicked her legs forward, in an attempt to help her friend.  
"Just stop it!" Rose shouted, kicking Bella, causing the lighter to fall, "We haven't done anything!"

Bella looked down as a pain shot across her leg. The strike of Rose's heeled boot caused a red mark to form.  
"You bitch!" Bella screamed, allowing her hand to fly across Rosalie's face.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you." Emmett threatened, inhaling a sharp breath.

"You better pray that I don't get free." Jasper warned, using all of his strength to pull at the ropes.

Bella's hand left a red imprint on Rose's face. The sound of the slap echoed around the storage room. Jacob had to leave because he didn't like what he was seeing. Rose was right. They didn't do anything. The only thing they are guilty of is being the children of rich people. That wasn't a crime.  
"Come on." Edward spoke up, reaching his hand out for Bella's, "We're going to give their parents a phone call."

"I hope they don't pay you a dime." Alice growled, swinging her legs wildly in front of her.

"For your sake, you better hope they do." Bella remarked, shutting the door behind her.

The stairs creaked as the three friends walked up them. Bella felt righteous. A little part of her knew this was wrong, but a bigger piece of her knew it was for a good cause. Elizabeth was the only incentive. She didn't deserve to get sick. If her illness progresses, then it'll be a turn for the worse. Bella couldn't stand to see that.  
"I have Jasper's cell phone." Edward informed, pulling it out of Jasper's coat pocket, "Lets dial Mr. Hale."

**-Tiffany.**


	7. Lake House

Rebecca, Esme and Jillian sat on the barstools, with fresh margaritas in their hands. They chatted, laughed and watched their husbands play pool. Bradley and Grant are teamed up against Carlisle and Pierce.  
"I'm telling you," Esme laughed, after taking another sip of her alcoholic beverage, "Emmett didn't stop sleeping with his stuffed giraffe until he was twelve."

"Emmett would kill you if he knew you were telling us this!" Rebecca giggled, pulling her PDA out of her pocket, "Jasper stopped talking to me for like two days because I told his first girlfriend that he cried after watching The Notebook."

"Are you serious Becky?" Jillian questioned, pushing a strand of brunette hair behind her ear, "That's like the ultimate parental betrayal! What made him start talking to you again?"

"I'm his mother." Rebecca answered, strolling through the data on her PDA, "I understood he needed time to cool off, so I didn't press it. I wasn't going to allow it to go on further than that."

Esme couldn't stop laughing. She set her drink down onto the bar in an attempt to not spill it. She needed to calm down. Esme placed her hand on Rebecca's back shoulder while continually laughing.  
"What's something embarrassing about Alice and Rose?" Esme wondered, picking her drink back up, "You know…so we can even the playing fields."

"You know how Rose is allergic to tree nuts like walnuts, almonds, cashews, etc…Well five years ago, when my father was alive he took her and Jasper to some horse ranch. I don't know what happened, but when she came back, her lips were puffy, her cheeks were bloated and her eyes were swollen shut. Tabloids caught hold of it and captured photos. They were published in the paper the next day; I had to threaten to sue the newspaper company just to get the paper retracted. Not to mention, I keep nothing in the tree nut family in my house, so she's never had an allergic reaction. My baby was hideous Esme." Rebecca retold, shaking her head at the memory.

"What happened?" Jillian pushed on, refilling her margarita glass, "Weren't you scared?"

"I was terrified! We have an epi-pen now, but at the time, we didn't because it never happened before." She answered, frowning at the memory, "Brad was at work. I was home, and she was freaking out because of the photos the paparazzi took. Those pictures were the last on my mind. I rushed her to the hospital and as they worked on her, I did what I could to get the pictures back. Some people still saw the photos, but I managed to stop the spread before it got all over Washington."

"Alice's story doesn't compare to that." Jillian spoke up, refilling Esme and Rebecca's glass.  
"Do tell!" Rebecca gleamed, clinking her glass against her friends'.

"I'm just going to sum up the story," Jillian informed, trying hard to contain her laugh, "For Alice's sixteenth birthday, Pierce managed to get Alice's celebrity crush, Jake Gyllenhaal, to come to Seattle for her birthday. They were at the dining room table, drinking milkshakes. Apollo jumped onto her lap, and startled her. All of the chunks in her milkshake covered Jake's face."

Esme sat, mouth agape, struggling to contain her laughter. Rebecca's hand covered her mouth, as she put her PDA away.  
"Poor Alice…" Esme sighed, watching Jillian slid out of her stool.

"On a happier note, I baked cookies!" Jillian exclaimed, rushing into the kithen.

Esme gave Rebecca a sad grin. It was no secret that Jillian couldn't cook. She tried, and they admired her for that, but she didn't have the skill.  
"That's how you win a game of pool!" Bradley asserted, pounding his fist in the air.

"Cookie!" Jillian offered, holding the container out.

"Don't mind if we do." Carlisle responded, grabbing two, "Let's play again."

Bradley smiled, as he stripped himself from his suit jacket. He rolled up the sleeves on his button up shirt, before grabbing the pool stick. Pierce passed on the cookie. He knew cooking wasn't his wife's hobby. He watched his friends bite into the cookie before spitting it out into the napkin.  
"That was horrible!" Brad exclaimed, unscrewing his water bottle.

"Gosh, you could have at least lied." Jillian replied, turning to face her girlfriends, "Cookie?"

"I'm a judge." Bradley remarked, after gulping down a heaping of his water, "I want facts and in return I state them. There's no time to lie, and possibly get offered another cookie. Providing you the truth doesn't beat around the bush."

"That's my husband!" Rebecca laughed, pouring herself a glass of red wine, "I'm going to take his word and pass."

Jillian pouted and turned to face Esme. Esme looked over Jillian's shoulder and saw Carlisle quickly nod no. You would think since they had money, she would take a cooking class.  
"I'm on a diet." Esme lied, turning away from the cookie.

"Since when?" Rebecca asked, quirking her brow as she stared down at Esme's full glass of red wine, "That's about two servings of red wine in your glass. You do know that's around one thousand calories?"

Esme gave Rebecca a look she used to give Emmett when he was younger. Becky smirked, and turned away from her friend. Esme passed Jillian a small grin as she watched her tighten the container around her cookies.  
"They aren't that bad!" Jillian declared, biting into a cookie, "…Okay, maybe they are a little bad... Gosh, what did I do wrong?"

"Ready for game two?" Pierce wondered, removing the rack, "Carlisle and I are first."

"Whatever you feel will help you win." Grant commented, high-fiving Bradley, "We'll still win."

"Becky, you're the only woman I know, that will wear ten inch high heels to a lake house in the middle of nowhere!" Esme laughed, earning a backup laugh from Jillian.

Esme proudly drank her full glass of red wine. She didn't care how many calories she was in taking. The drink was just too good. Jillian came back from the kitchen, and poured herself a large glass of wine.  
"Did you know the Wilsons filed for bankruptcy?" Jillian wondered, leaning against the bar, "I thought it was just a rumor, but it's true. Apparently Joyce has been spending more than they can afford."

"I knew it was going to happen…" Esme shrugged, setting her empty glass down, "It was only a matter of time."

Rebecca opened her mouth to voice her opinion, but the sound of Brad's cell phone ringing cut her off.  
"Honey could you grab that for me?" Brad asked, positioning the pool stick, ready to take his shot.

"Rose told me that Brigit dropped out of college just to take on a job to support her parents." Rebecca added, reaching for Brad's suit jacket.

She slipped her hand into the pocket and pulled out her husband's cell phone. Esme and Jillian looked over her shoulder to see Jasper's name light up the screen.  
"It's Jasper!" Rebecca announced, setting her glass down.

"Are they almost here?" Pierce asked, not taking his eyes off of the game.

"See how far they are." Carlisle stated, watching as Rebecca flipped open the phone, "Tell Jasper that his father's about to lose big time."

"Hello." Rebecca laughed out, pressing the phone against her ear.

Edward held the voice changer up to his mouth. Bella, Renesme and Jacob surrounded him and the phone as he placed it on speaker.  
"Who is this?" he wondered, gripping his gloved hand tighter around the cell.

"This is Mrs. Hale," she answered, waving Esme and Jillian closer, "who is this?"

"This is the man who has all of your children's lives in his hand."

Rebecca slid off the stool and clenched the phone forcefully against her ear. She looked out as she struggled to formulate a clear and coherent reply.  
"What?"

"Becky, who is it?" Brad questioned, setting his pool stick down.

"Let me speak to your husband." Edward demanded, brushing Jacob, Renesme and Bella out of the living room.

"Bradley!" Rebecca called out, covering the mouthpiece with her hand, "This man is claiming to have our children!"

"Call Alice!" Bradley ordered, pointing towards Jillian, before taking his cell phone, "Hello!"

Jillian, Esme, Rebecca and Grant moved to opposite corners of the room, desperately trying to phone their children. Edward carefully explained to Bradley what he wanted and when he wanted it. Edward made sure to clarify his demands and orders. He didn't want any mistakes.  
"What would happen if I were to say no?" Brad tested.

"Then the next time you see them, it'll be in a morgue."

"Do you know who you're messing-"

Click.

Brad pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced down at it. He watched every eye in the room staring at him.  
"What's going on?" Esme wondered, stepping closer, "Emmett didn't answer."

"Neither did Alice." Jillian added, looking at her husband, worriedly.

"Rose either!" Rebecca asserted, tossing her cell phone onto the couch.

"Riley's phone goes straight to voicemail." Grant growled, slamming his phone against the table.

"What's happening?" Jillian wondered on the verge of tears.

Bradley sighed loudly. He took a few steps towards Jillian. She struggled to keep herself together. Pierce rubbed circles into his wife's back as they waited for some sort of answer.  
"Our children have been taken." He informed, calmly, "They want one million dollars from each of us. He wants two million from you Grant since you don't have a wife."

"Brad, you're a judge!" Carlisle declared, scratching the back of his head, nervously, "Isn't there something you can do?!"

"I have no power over this!" Bradley hollered, gripping his suit jacket, "We need to calm down and discuss this like rational adults!"

"What about the police?" Rebecca wondered, desperately picking up her cell phone, "We can call them!"

"We can't!" Brad asserted, snatching the phone out of his wife's hand, "He'll kill them if we do."

Esme inhaled and exhaled deep breaths. She paced circles around the pool table as her mind processed the enormity of what's happening. Rebecca glared at the cell phone in her husband's hands. She hated feeling useless, and that's how she feels right now. Jillian is nervous. She's antsy. She can't be still. Her body has to do something. She walked around the couch a few times before coming to a stop next to the bar. There, she tapped her foot, anxiously, waiting for some type of command or information.

Grant is panicked, but not for the same reason everyone else is. He refuses to make eye contact with anyone. Carlisle noticed his friend's discomfort, but he just figured it was over Riley. Grant ran his hand down his face as he thought about his unfortunate predicament.  
"Grant, come here." Carlisle said, leading his friend into the hallway, "We need to stay strong. Esme, Jill, and Becky are falling all over the place. We need to remain strong for them."

"My son's dead." Grant growled, clenching his fists.

"No. You don't know that." Carlisle asserted, forcing Grant to face him, "We'll pay the two million and you'll get Riley back."

"You don't understand!" Grant bellowed, leaning against the back wall, "I don't have two million to give. I only have twenty-five thousand in my account. When that's gone, I'm broke."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was ashamed!" Grant admitted, scratching the short beard on his face, "Will you help me?"

"I don't just have four million dollars sitting in an account." Carlisle responded, shaking his head, "You of all people know it's not that simple."

"You have to!" Grant bellowed, resting his hand on his forehead, "If you don't, my son will pay for it with his life!"

"I'll try, but we're going to have to bring everyone else in." He responded, turning to head back.

"Wait, they can't know!"

"Esme surely needs to."

Rebecca finally calmed down enough to take a seat.  
"What are we going to do?" Rebecca questioned, kicking off her high-heels, "The bank isn't just going to allow us to withdraw two million dollars without asking questions."

Rebecca's worrying was cut off by the sound of her husband's cell phone ringing. He was calling back.  
"You have until five o'clock." Edward growled, holding the voice changer up to his mouth.

Bradley glanced down at his watch. It read 12:46. It was impossible for them to get that much money in less than five hours.  
"We're going to need more time than that!" Brad asserted, gripping the phone against his ear.

"You have until 6:30." Edward replied, drumming his free hand against the table, "No later than that."

Click.

Bradley glanced at the phone in his hand. He was getting tired of being hung up on. Brad took this time to fill everyone in. To say they weren't pleased, was an understatement.  
"Call our banks." Pierce asserted, handing his wife his cell.

"How are we going to get the money?" Jillian asked, dialing the bank's number.

"Say we're trying to buy a yacht." Pierce lied, looking to everyone else for an idea.

"They aren't going to believe that Pierce." Jill responded, quickly hanging up, "We need documents. This is two million dollars we're talking about."

"Make it sound convincing," Carlisle spoke up, watching Esme walk off to call their bank, "you can say something along the lines of limited time…tell them you're looking at the boat right now. BS it Jillian."

Jillian redialed the bank, grabbed Rebecca's arm and left out of the living room. They needed absolute silence to try and accomplish this.  
"We have a problem." Carlisle muttered, glancing over towards Grant.

"What is it?" Brad questioned, following Carlisle's eyes, "What is it Grant?"

"He doesn't have the money." Carlisle spoke up for his friend.

"What do you mean?" Pierce questioned, looking between Grant and Carlisle for answers.

"I don't have the money. I don't have two million dollars. I lost most of savings in the stock market. I put too much into one business." Grant explained, flopping down onto the couch.

"I think I can give you 500,000." Brad offered, patting Grant's shoulder.

"I can add in 250,000." Pierce voiced, doing the calculations in his head.

"Me too." Carlisle added.

"I have 25,000." Grant stated, subtracting the numbers in his head, "I still need 975,000."

**-Tiffany. **


End file.
